clare_siobhan_simsfandomcom-20200214-history
Faith Robins
Faith Callery-Aiken was born from Taylor Robins and Emily Callery-Aiken in the dreamhouse. As a toddler, she was angelic and very cute. She had long, ginger hair with a fringe, beautiful blue eyes, and cute freckles on her cheeks. She also wore a lot of yellow and white. Bedroom wise, she got a large room that was even bigger than her parents. It extended out above the patio downstairs and it looked out over the backyard and beyond. She had a little castle themed bed, the necessary toddler furniture, and much more. This included a large play rug on the floor, a small desk in the corner, a doctor’s play set, an a bookcase full of toys. Faith was also an incredibly cute and angel toddler who wanted to become a doctor when she grew up. She was also wishing that for her birthday she would get a small, white dog or cat because of how sweet she was. She hung out constantly with her favorite cousin, Ryder Jett. When she aged up into a kid, Faith had a lovely family birthday party. She had the aspiration to be a social butterfly and became a good sim. She kept her cute fringe from when she was a toddler and had a very nice childhood. She got up to an A grade in school and constantly played with her doctor’s kit to practice for when she got older. Faith’s updated bedroom included a larger desk, a garden-themed single bed, a unicorn plushie, a modern dollhouse, and a backpack. Before her aging into a teen, her parents gave her a birthday surprise: a fluffy pomeranian puppy named Cali! Her name was chosen in memory of Faith’s grandparents, Clare and Ali, who had both passed away. As a teen, Faith’s aspiration was to be a renaissance sim and she got the electric sliderule teen trait. Immediatly afterwards, her, Cali, and her mom and dad all swapped houses with the Jett family- meaning that they got the in the city apartment. Faith took Ciara’s room, but didn’t renovate it to match her style very much. Faith also got the new responsibility to bring Cali out on walks down on the streets whenever she had to go to the bathroom. Faith continued to work hard at school, and brought her grade up to an A. She also met a very smart teen named Jake Burkett. Her, Ryder, Luna and Jake formed a little smart squad because of their genius personalities. As Faith was just nearing the end of her teen age, she realized that she had a crush on one of her good friends, Jaimie Street. Although he was much older then her, she couldn’t help reading romance books and inviting him over to her house to chat. At one point, she even told Ryder about her crush on him. One day, Faith went over to his apartment. They had a flirty tickle, but nothing else. Later, Jaimie decided to tell Faith that their age difference and they fact that he was her second cousin’s dad made it impossible for them to date. Faith understood, so her and Jaimie just became friends. Before aging up into a Young Adult, Faith had a party with her friends and more. They stayed up quite late, but afterwards, Faith got to level up her character values by picking up after everyone. She gained the two traits of Ambitious and Genius. Faith also became a doctor and met a fellow coworker named Caden. When her mom gave birth to two more babies, Violet and Indigo Robins, Faith decided that she had to escape through meditation, so she became very zen to escape the tense family life she now lives in while still maintaining a stressful job as a junior doctor in hospital and caring for her beautiful Pomerainan Cali. Since her parents had also left her 50,000 simoleons in their will, she used it to buy the penthouse and have the smart squad and Luna Iskadar the alien move in with her. Her parents and sisters moved out to the dreamhouse as it was easier to maintain than the city life and the perfect place to bring up children & wind down into retirement. Recently, Faith has gotten together with her coworker friend, Kaden Talley. The two hit it off, started flirting, and had their first kiss. Faith and Kaden are now dating. Age Now: Young Adult Nationality: American/English Parents: Emily Callery-Aiken, Taylor Robins Grandparents: Ali Aiken, Clare Siobhan Siblings: Violet Robins, Indigo Robins Partner: Kaden Talley